


something in particular

by jerk3max



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Bisexual Male Character, M/M, rhett works in a bookstore!, well both of them are bi af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerk3max/pseuds/jerk3max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“you’ve been awkwardly inching your way towards the human sexuality section of the bookstore i work at for like fifteen minutes are you looking for something in particular or –?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	something in particular

**Author's Note:**

> my first rhink fic! comments are greatly appreciated (and encouraged!)

Rhett has worked in the tiny bookstore for a little less than a month.

He’d had his fair share of polite arguments with rude elderly people, or rowdy teens laughing and shouting in the quiet section. He decided to bite his tongue and hold out until he could afford his new dream car, and drive far far away out of the tiny town. 

It is a decidedly warm September day when Rhett’s perfect description of tall dark and handsome walks through the door. Rhett straightens himself up from where he was slumped on the counter, running an awkward and slightly flustered hand through his hair. 

The man looks around the same age as Rhett, large tortoise shell glasses perched on his nose with a ridiculously adorable haircut framing his face. Rhett blushes when he finds himself staring, hoping none of his co-workers saw. 

Rhett catches the dark haired man gazing over at the Human Sexualities section of the bookstore, something Rhett perks up at, deciding to walk around the counter and pretend to take stock. The man eventually walks two steps closer and dawdles around the Psychology section and Rhett knows what he’s doing. 

After another five minutes of him creeping towards the rack of books, Rhett rubs his eyes and sighs, hugging his clipboard to his chest before wandering up to the man.

“Everything okay, Sir?” Rhett asks, the man near jumping out of his skin as he turns around.

“Um- Yeah, I’m okay,” He says, eyeing Rhett’s bright orange nametag. “Thanks, um, Rhett?”

“Are you looking for anything in particular?” Rhett asks, like he’s supposed to, the man in front of him blushing bright red.

“Well, something about being out?” He says, and Rhett can practically feel the amount of effort it took him to say that.

“Okay, personally I’d recommend Michelangelo Signorile’s ‘Outing Yourself’, it covers a lot of bases, it was pretty helpful for me,” Rhett says, “It lacks a bit on bisexuality, if that’s what you’re looking for.”

The man blushes and takes the book off the shelf, reading the back as Rhett tugs a second book from the self and shows it to him.

“The Velvet Rage is good too, though its less about coming out and more about how to cope after, again not much on bisexuality, but you win some, you lose some,” Rhett smiles, the man nodding and taking that book too. “If you want, you could come back to mine after I’m off work and I could lend them to you, instead of you having to buy them?”

Rhett smiles wider when the small man blushes, “Is that okay with you though?” He asks, quietly, Rhett nodding and putting the books back on the shelf for him.

“I get off at four, meet me back here, okay?” Rhett says, walking with the man back to the door. 

“I’m Link, Link Neal,” he says, sticking out his hand and letting Rhett shake it.

“I’m Rhett McLaughlin,” Rhett says, squeezing Link’s hand softly.

“McLaughlin?”

“I think it’s Scottish, actually,” Rhett smiles, Link laughing before waving him off and walking out of the store.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is gaymythicaldads!


End file.
